


Submission

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, No Sex, Rated M for content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Sometimes, power and control can be found in giving up power and control...





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> More GD smut, enjoy :=)

******

The bounds are a little too tight this time, she thinks as she kneels on the bed, nude, arms bound behind her back, ankles secured to one another, a thick black scarf wound around her head, blindfolding her. She shifts and rolls her shoulders, she could break out of the bonds if she really wanted to, they’re only silk scarves, and only loosely tied at that, it wouldn’t take much effort to wriggle out of them, or even break them.

But no

Her General wouldn’t like that.

A shudder ran through her at the thought of her General. How long was she expected to just sit here, waiting? A few minutes? An hour? She had been told explicitly not to move, and move she wouldn’t. Her General could be watching her right now for all she knew, ready to punish her if she disobeyed.

Another shudder shot down her spine.

Sometimes the punishment was as enjoyable as the reward.

Suddenly she becomes aware of a presence next to her, her skin tingling as the bed dips

“You’ve been good, I see,” a familiar voice purrs near her ear, making her hair stand on end and Goosebumps run down her arms. She feels a hand gently stroke through her hair, while another strokes down her spine towards her waist “down, onto you stomach,” the voice instructs gently, she obeys, hurrying to obey without looking too eager, slowly uncoiling her stiff body to lay flat on her stomach “good girl,” the voice praises, and a bolt of pleasure sings through her veins at those words “are you comfortable?” the voice asks, she frowns, unsure if she can speak or not “you can speak,” the voice adds, as if sensing her thoughts “are you comfortable?”

“Yes, General” she answers

“Good,” the voice purrs as she feels hands begin to slowly, so, so, slowly, too slowly, stroke up and down her back lazily. She wants them to _move_ damn it! Wants less teasing and more _doing_. But, of course, right now, this is not about what _she_ wants, this about what her _General_ wants. She bites her lip to keep from laughing as she suddenly wonders what Kara would think if she could see them now, her sister and aunt playing _those_ ; kinds of games “something amuses you?” her General asks “please, share with the class, brave one"

“I was thinking, General, what, uh, what Kara would think if she could see us now” she answers, yelping at a sudden slap to her ass. It was light, meant to reprimand, not punish, but she knew that she’d be paying for those thoughts later on

“I thought I told you to _never_ to discuss Kara or any of others during this?” her General growls

“Yes, General! I’m sorry General!” she gasps out

“Sorry is not going to cut it,” the voice growls out “up! On your hands and knees!”

“Yes, General” she pants out, scrambling to obey. A hand lightly griped her hair and gently lifted her head back, even now, her General still couldn’t bear to hurt her, not seriously anyway

“Kiss me,” the voice whispers against her cheek, hot breath ghosting across her skin. Whimpering she twists her head, trying to obey, finally finding her General’s mouth, kissing her deeply and sweetly “good girl,” the voice whispers as she pulls away “but, you’re still going to be punished for that….indiscretion. Understood?”

“Yes, General” she sighs. It was going to be a long night…

******

Finally, minutes, maybe hours later, the game ends. The scarves are taken off and she flexes her shoulders and legs, wincing as the blindfold is removed and she finally can see again, her General looking down at her, concerned as she asks

“Are you all right?”

She chuckles, reaching up to stoke that lovely cheekbone “I’m fine, Alex,” she answers “just fine...”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
